The Magnificent Mile
by itwontlast
Summary: "Dear Derek, I'm not really sure what I'm doing here so I've decided to leave. I hope you understand. I'll see you back in Beacon Hills. " stiles left without a word. He left the pack in the middle of war they didn't know they were fighting. Everything was going so right until it wasn't. Christmas will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Derek could never quite understand what this whole holiday thing was about. The people smiled at each other every goddamn day. Every store he went to had holiday decorations up and for some bloody reason his pack loved it. Quite frankly Derek never liked thanksgiving or Christmas. He was bored with the idea of having to deal with unnecessary people. But his pack. His freaking pack loved it. And so Derek was dragged to Chicago two weeks before Christmas because Stiles wanted to walk the "Magnificent Mile". Suddenly Derek found him self walking down Michigan Ave with Stiles smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

Erica was pretty excited too. She got lonely being the only female in the pack. But having Lydia and Allison along for the trip made it better. Lydia already had a huge amount of bags that were left for Jackson to hold. Allison was a little more reserved about what she bought and only had two bags on each arm. Surprisingly enough she didn't let Scott hold her bags for her.

The pack walked along the street, stopping when Lydia or Erica saw something they liked. The boys were dragged into Burberry and Chanel constantly. Peter was buying left and right, clearly he had found someone to impress. Derek only had one bag from Rolex in his hand while Isaac had two from Macys. Derek was looking at a suit when Stiles and tapped him on the shoulder and said something that made his heart stop.

"We lost the girls" Stiles said nervously. "What do you mean we lost the girls Stiles?" Derek barked back, he was nervous at the thought of having lost the female members of his pack in an unknown city. "Ah well Jackson and I were trying on suits and when we came out they weren't there anymore". Derek let out a suffering sigh and texted all the male members to meet him outside of The American Girl store. Lydia kept bothering him about one so Derek figured they might have gone there.

As Derek was mentally berating himself for being a horrible Alpha he caught sight of Peter flirting with 26 year old female who was taking a step back each time Peter moved forward.

"Peter, have you seen the girls?" Derek said congratulating himself when the girl shot him a grateful look. "Stiles lost them while we were in Armani"

Instead of Peter it was the girl who answered for him. "Uh the brunette, blond and red head? They're with my friend Britany. I'm Brenda by the way" Brenda, said sticking her hand out to Derek. Derek took it, grateful that finally someone knew where the other half of his pack was. "Can I ask why two grown man are at the American Girl Place?" Brenda questioned when Peter moved closer to her. She took a few delicate steps back until she hit the entrance door.

"Yo Derek!" Stiles yelled from across the street. Leave it him to make a scene."I found the girls. They're with these two other girls."

"Ugh, tourists" a voice behind Derek sneered. Derek turned to see a girl with royal blue pea coat and knee-high heeled boats on.

"Britany! Play nice!" Brenda admonished as she moved to stand beside her. Peter moved with her and Britany noticed.

"Ah yeah she's taken you might wanna take a few steps back sweet heart". Britany said to Peter with a cold smirk adorning her face. "Hey Lydia we found the buffoons you were telling us about". Britany said as Lydia stepped away from a group of girls that were huddled together around Ericas Iphone.

She came to a stop beside Britany and regarded Derek with narrowed eyes and a scowl on her face. Jackson came up behind Derek and immediately hid behind Scott as soon as he saw Lydias face.

"Well, seeing as you're about as competent as an elephant, Britany has offered to let us stay with her and Brenda for Christmas" Lydia announced.

"Yeah, there are a few rooms open at the house so why not. There really is no point in me and Brenda spending Christmas by ourselves" Britany said staring of to were Scott was standing like a kicked puppy as Isaac tried to comfort him.

Derek let out another sigh. This was going to be a long break.

* * *

Stiles was excited. He loved the cold and the snow and the trees. And he loved Chicago. He also loved that he didn't have to stay in some hotel for days on end thanks to Brenda. When the pack arrived at Britany and Brenda's place the first thing Stiles noticed was a lack of tree and decorations. He didn't comment on it seeing as both Britany and Brenda's mood seemed to darken as soon as they entered the house. Stiles wanted to ask what happened but one look around the parlor showed Stiles that two important people were missing from the house.

Stiles came to a stop in a hall and saw the picture of a young man in a Marine uniform hugging Britany in her graduation gown. Another showed Brenda with an Airman hugging her around the waist in her graduation gear. Then Stiles realized what was wrong. Britany and Brenda were alone for Christmas because the two people they loved were gone.

Immediately Stiles felt horrible for thinking that Britany was after Derek. He started to berate him self for hating her without really having a reason too. If it hadn't have been for Britany he would probably be sleeping in the rented van Derek got for the trip.

"That's Nedim'" and voice broke through Stiles thoughts. "He's in South Korea right now so Britany's pretty depressed " Brenda said coming up next to Stiles. He hadn't even realized that he was still staring at the picture of the couple. "They're not together or anything but I'm pretty sure she's in love with him" Brenda said looking at Britany smile up at the marine who was looking straight into the camera.

" I guess she's in the same boat I am huh" Stiles said out loud without thinking. He looked at Brenda emabarssed but she only regarded him with an understanding look.

"Derek right? Britany told me but I guess I didn't really believe her. You're too cute to be gay" Brenda told him with a teasing look on her face. Stiles could feel himself redden at the comment and he looked down at his feet. "Don't worry Stiles if what she told me is true he feels the same way" Brenda stated with a wink and walked away. "Dinners in 5. I'll make sure Derek sits next to you" Brenda called out over her shoulder. It was until that moment that Stiles remembered about Dereks supernatural hearing.

* * *

Dinner was quiet to say the least. The head chair of the table remained vacant while Britany occupied the end chair. Brenda had announced that the table was rarely used because they never really had people over. Britany sat with a wine glass in her hand and small frown on her face as she looked at the other end of the table. Brenda had noticed and put her hand in Britany's empty one.

Stiles realized that must have been Nedims chair. And the real reason it was never used was because there would only be two people seated at a table made for 14 people.

The two seats stood out to Stiles more then anything else in the room. And that night when Stiles went to sleep Nedims and the Airmans smiles haunted his dreams.

* * *

Derek had never felt so out of place in his life. It had been decided that he would share a room with Boyd seeing as Erica wanted to share with Lydia. When Derek was scoping out the house he relized somethings. One there were old male scents in the house and two Britany and Brenda were not sleeping in there own rooms. Derek isn't one to pry but he couldn't help but looking around Brenda's room to figure out who the male scents belonged too. He didn't dare enter Britany's room seeing as Lydia had claimed it as her own.

From his search he had determined that Juanito was Brenda's boyfriend and Nedim was the owner of the house. Needless to say Brenda had abdonded her own room, the one Scott and Isaac were sharing, in favor of Juanito's room. Britany appeared to be sleeping in Nedim's room.

Dereks suspicion of Britany's sleeping quarters were confirmed when he saw her later that night in a shirt the said "MARINES" in large lettering.

"Hey Derek" Britany greeted him in s soft voice. "Can't sleep?"

"Its weird being in a different house and room" Derek said in resonse. "Especially since I'm sharing"

"Sorry about that. There's like 7 rooms in this place the problem is that Nedim and I never bothered to get them set up. We figured since I don't like my family and he doesn't like his that there was no point" Britany said with a small smile.

"Its fine. Its nice enough of you to let us stay here in the first place" Derek replied back.

"So you and Stiles huh?" Britany remarked staring off into the window where snow was falling heavily.

Derek didn't reply but started off into the distance. Red eyes seemed to burn trough the blanket of snow. The red disappeared quickly and the sound of a doorbell rang through the house.

"Ugh who the hell is it now. If it's another one of Nedims hoes I'm going to be pissed" Britany exclaimed as she walked toward the door holding yet another glass of wine. Derek was afraid to let her open the door. The red eyes that appeared to him could be those of the person ringing the bell.

Suddenly a loud scream pierced the house and Derek ran to the front of the house.

"NEDIM!" Britany cried. "You fucking asshole. Don't you ever dare leave me like that again! I will kill you!". She said sobbing into Nedims neck, his uniform was turning dark where Brittany's tears fell. . He made soft shushing sounds and rubbed her back. His eyes opened and snapped to Derek, turning crimson. Derek let his own eyes bleed red in response. Instead of lunging for Dereks throat Nedim let out a soft laugh and clutched Britany even harder.

"Only you would let a foreign pack stay in my house" Nedim whispered to Britany. Britany laughed in response and said " I had no idea I swear. Brenda is the one that invited them in"

"Brenda did what this time?" Another voice said. Brenda let out a scream similar to Britany's and jumped on the Airman. "Omygosh only Brenda would invite werewolves into our Alphas house" Juanito said as he hugged Brenda to him.

"So what is it you need Alpha? Asylum? A pack?" Nedim questioned as soon as Britany stopped crying and managed to push her self away from, Nedim. Britany regarded Derek and the rest of his pack with a new look in her eyes. Nedim stopped and looked down a Britany with a smile on his face "is that my shirt?" Britany only blushed in response a hid her face in his chest. "Anyways why are you in my territory" Nedim questioned with a hard look on his face.

"No, fuck you, we're not doing this right. We are going to sleep and we will discuss this tomorrow in the morning" Britany interrupted glaring up at Nedim. "I mean it you asswipe we are going to sleep now" Nedim growled down at Britany but all she did was say "bite me" and pull Nedim with her to his room. Nedim let out a fond smile and questioned if she has been sleeping in his room too.

Stiles moved to Dereks side and said "since it looks like I won't be sleeping with Britany anymore do you mind staying down here with me?" he questioned. Derek let out a fond smile of his own and nodded his agreement. He could learn more from the Chicago Pack.

* * *

Nedim let him self be pulled by the small girl. He let out a small smile as her scent greeted him. "So you have been sleeping in my room" he mused.

Britany mumbled out what maybe been "stupid fucking werewolves" but Nedim was too content to care. He would deal with the other pack in the morning.

* * *

Stiles was a bundle of nerves when Derek said yes to staying in the living room with him. He was terrified of speaking because he had no idea what would come out of his mouth. Derek stayed quiet while they spread out blankets and pillows.

"Its a good thing you didn't lay down in the Alphas bed. I don't think he would've been to happy to have had your scent on him" Derek observed quietly. Stiles looked over at him and saw Derek playing with his cellphone. Derek looked up at Stiles with his default look and said nothing. The two continued to stare at each other until finally Stiles looked away to a corner.

"So they have no tree and no decorations. I wonder why" Stiles observed even though he already know the answer. Derek stopped and looked at Stiles intently. Instead of answering he shook his head. Stiles felt stupid and looked down at his hands. "So we're in Chicago huh? I never thought I would ever be here but anything can happen. I never though you'd agree to this trip though. Its kinda out of character for you. And now that I think about it you're probably miserable seeing as you're Scrooge" Stiles knew he was babbling but he couldn't help him self seeing as Derek wasn't doing anything to fill the silence. He felt small and awkward around Derek sometimes and maybe he shouldn't have asked Derek to stay with him.

Stiles regretted even coming on the stupid trip now. Maybe he should have stayed home.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asked looking towards were Stiles was sitting. At the moment the boy smelled of loneliness and regret. Derek wanted to know why.

"Why are you asking?"

"You smell sad"

"You can smell emotions?"

"Yeah, so tell me"

"I regret coming."


	2. Chapter 2

"Nedim, Nedim wake up! Nedim!" Britany was pissed. No, such a mundane word did not describe how angry she was. She was absolutely livid. "Nedim you fucking dumbass! Why is there a dead deer on my fucking back porch?!"

"Technically darling, it's my porch. You just live here" Nedim answered as he burrowed deeper into his cover. "It's probably from that pack Brenda invited. Its tradition for them to give us something since they're on our land. Are you gonna clean that up anytime soon? The smells starting to itch my nose"

"I thought it was your house sweetheart, you clean it up" Britany stated as she walked away and made her way down the stairs.

"We didn't leave that deer there." Isaac said from where he was sitting at the table. "Derek isn't even awake yet. Actually no one is"

"I know it wasn't. But Nedim doesn't. He's going to be pissed when he finds out"

"When I find out what?" Nedim mumbled out. He was silently chanting "coffee coffee" to himself as he sat at the table shirtless. "What's up man? You mutilated that deer by the way. Its not even in season" he let out a happy growl as Britany set a cup of coffee in front of him. "I knew I kept you around for something" he stated then smacked her ass as she walked by. Britany replied by smacking him upside the head and sticking her finger in his coffee.

"Uh yeah about that" Isaac said, amused by the Chicago packs antics. "That wasn't us. Derek isn't even awake yet and Erica refuses to touch anything raw" Isaac said as his alpha walked through the door way rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Derek sat next to Nedim and chanted "coffee" in a similar way until Stiles finally sat down a mug in front of him.

The two alphas regarded each other and touched their mugs of coffee to each other in a form of greeting. Then the two looked over to where their second in commands were standing. They both let out grunts of approval and went back to their coffees.

"Neanderthals" Britany declared

"Absolute cavemen" Stiles agreed.

Again their alphas just grunted and held out their mugs for more coffee. The doorbell sounded and Nedim let out a whimper."oh god they're here" he cried to Britany who moved to answer the door.

"Who's here?"

"The pups." Nedim answered, his eyes filled with horror. Suddenly the house was filled with screams and sharp laughter. "C'mon man if I have to be tortured so to you" he said to Derek, pulling him up and into the dining room area. The table was filled with who Isaac assumed the main male members of the Chicago pack were along with his own. Isaac moved to sit next to Scott. The female members moved to the kitchen in order to start of breakfast for the two large packs.

Nedim cleared his throat and moved to sit at the front of the table. He then motioned for Derek to sit at the other end of the table. Nedim stood and his pack immediately straightened up and looked towards him.

"Today we have guests. Guests that were allies of our pack for generations and generations. Today a new Alpha leads them and that man is Derek Hale" Nedim paused and observed his pack and Dereks face as he took the news in. "Alpha Hale, the main male members of my pack are at this table. Juanito, Ivan, Luke, Nate, Renzo, Draco, and myself." The wolves stood as their names were called out. "My second in command is in the kitchen preparing a meal for us. Alpha Hale it is only courtesy for you to introduce yourself, your intentions, and your pack" Nedim declared as he sat.

Derek stood as Nedim had done and began to speak "I am Derek Alexander Hale and my pack and I are only here for a vacation. I did not know that this area was under the protection of a pack nor do I have any intention of staking a claim on it. I offer my pack and I as allies to your pack, Alpha." Derek paused and Nedim nodded his head in approval. "The male members of my pack are also seated at this table. My second-in-command Stiles, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Peter, Scott, and myself" the pack stood as their names were called and sat when Derek motioned them too.

"Now that that's over with. Someone want to tell me why the fuck there is a dead deer on my fucking porch!?" Nedim exclaimed looking at his pack accusingly.

"We have been receiving threats" Luke, Isaac determined him to be, spoke up. Immediately Nedims head turned to the kitchen and his eyes filled with fear. Luke noticed and reassured him that they made sure guards where with Britany every hour of every day.

"Threats from who?" Derek asked at Stiles insistence.

"A rogue pack. When two alphas are born into a pack one has to to leave in order to establish his or hers territory and pack. Apparently someone really likes Chicago" Luke said, looking over to where the dead dear was still visible from the window.

"IF SOMEONE DOESNT GET THE FUCKING DEER OFF MY PORCH NOBODY IS GOING TO EAT!" Britany shouted from the kitchen.

Nedim immediately stood up and instructed Renzo and Nate to clean the dead dear up. "Thank you!" Britany shouted out once again.

* * *

"You just gave our alliance away to a pack without even asking me Derek" Stiles pouted out as Derek drove them to the nearest supermarket for supplies. "I'm supposed to be your second in command but no, you just went ahead without even consulting me"

"Stiles we gave then our alliance the minute we stepped into Chicago. This was just more formal and in accordance with wolf laws written years before any of us were born " Derek responded as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah well I don't like it. You heard Luke. They're about to go into a territory war. Do you really want to be a part of that!? We just got out of a war with the Idaho pack. Barely!"

"Stiles, there is nothing easy about this! If I would have denied our alliance they had the right to slaughter us right then and there. I'm sorry if I didn't want to see some wolf tear your throat out!" That made Stiles shut up. He had never thought of it that way. He never really thought Derek cared. Stiles stayed silent as they made their way through the store. Derek occasionally stopped to check through the list Erica gave him.

Stiles decided to wonder off seeing as Derek refused to speak to him. He was making his way out side when he felt someone grab his jacket and shove him into a wall. At first he thought it had been Derek but then he felt the claws dig into his arm and something warm slide down his wrist.

"Who is your alpha, human?!" the man in front of Stiles sneered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about man" Stiles said in response. Trying to keep his voice as stable as possible.

"I can hear you when you lie you pathetic piece of shit. Who is your alpha!" The man sneered again.

Suddenly the man fell to the ground, clutching his right forearm. Stiles looked to his left and saw Brenda standing there with a gun in her hand. The only reason Stiles didn't hear a shot was because of the silencer Brenda had put on it.

"You won't survive long with the wolfsbane flowing through your body. Britany likes to make hers real potent and deadly. My pack will be back for your body later" Her voice rang out loud and clear through the empty alley. "And if not. Tell your alpha you've declared war with the Hale and Apollyon Pack. May Azrael have mercy on your soul" Brenda said as she shot again.

Brenda moved to Stiles and pulled him up. "I have a problem with how vulnerable Alpha Hale has left you. I'll have to talk to Nedim about this" she said she grabbed Stiles and made him lean on her. "You're bleeding and pale." she pulled out her phone and spoke into her bluetooth. "Hey yeah, contact Hale and tell him I found his missing second. Mmm no, I'm pretty sure he's dead at this point. Yeah. Ask Lydia if she wants to be trained. We can't risk this happening again... Nedims never going to to let you leave the house again. Alright, I'll see you in a few. Bye". She then turned to Stiles and pushed him into the front seat of her truck. She tore off his jacket and looked at his arms. The wounds were swollen and bloody. Stiles could feel the bile rising in the back of his throat. Brenda then covered the claw marks with the bandages and stated that Britany would have to patch them up when they got back to the mansion.

When they arrived at the house it seemed as if all hell had broken loose. Everyone was running around and the two alphas were nowhere to be seen.

"SIT DOWN!" Britany's voice boomed through the house. Suddenly Stiles felt the urge to sit down and roll over for her. "Ugh I fucking cant with you people! Luke, Renzo, Juanito you're on patrol in the west and north side. Jackson, Boyd, Erica go with them. Lupe, India, Scott, Isaac, Nate you're on the north and east sides. Spread out and send word to the others to start keeping up daily patrols. We have more then a hundred wolves in chicago I want every corner checked. And every warehouse empty. Go" All the wolves dispersed and only Britany Brenda, Lydia, Alisson and Stiles were left in the house.

"Incompetent! Every single one of them!" Britany and Lydia raved when the wolves left. "Stiles! Get in here so I can stitch you up!". Brenda looked at Stiles and indicated for him to go into the kitchen. Suddenly he was scared to go in to the kitchen but Alisson pushed him forward. "I won't bite darling. That's Dereks job" Britany said with a wink when he walked in. As she stitched him up he could see how stressed and scared she really was. Stiles flashed back to the day after Derek left Beacon Hills. He had been scared and worried. He had felt so empty and miserable for those eleven months that he had been gone. He had felt dead on the inside. The darkness that had been described to him was consuming him. He couldn't go on anymore. He had never felt more alone. And then one day Derek came in to his window and said nothing. But Stiles, Stiles cried and screamed and clutched Derek to him. The last thing he said that night had been "I missed you".

Stiles wondered if Britany and Brenda had said "goodbye" to their wolves that night.

* * *

"Un-fucking-believable. Again this asshole leaves in the middle of the night." Britany muttered to herself as she paced in Nedims room. "Why am I in love with him again?" she asked herself for the fifth time that day. "Oh yeah cause I'm stupid. That's the only reason why I would fall in love for a dumbass like him. Aigoo Britany when will you ever learn "

"You're not stupid. I'm just happen to be extremely handsome and have a ripped body" Nedim answered as he leaned against the open window.

"See, you think you're all cool and attractive cause you can do that but you're not. I also see that you don't know the definition of humble" Britany stated as she crossed her arms and glared.

"But you, you make me so mad and you never submit. And you make me go insane because you never listen to a word I say. And you order around my pack."

"Gee thanks. If we're going to list the things wrong with one another then I can say that youre-"

"You're beautiful. You're amazing. You're perfect. You make me crazy and I can't get you out of my head. And if I don't see you smile or hear you're voice I might die." Nedim said walking towards her and pulling her to him. He then continued to say sweet things and kiss her face and neck.

"You're not so bad yourself Alpha my Alpha" Britany said a little breathless. Clutching Nedims forearms as he pushed her into the bed. "If inviting a pack into the house and starting a territory war is what was going to push you to do this I would've done this year's ago"

"No, you're not allowed to start wars with other packs" Nedim said as he took off her shirt and bra. "I don't want to lose you. Especially for something as stupid as 'that werewolf bitch stepped on my louboutins'" Nedim said laughing at the memory of Britany threatening to start a war over a pair of shoes.

"That was-oh Nedim don- oh my gos-mmm" Nedim smiled up at her from where he was sucking at her breast.

"Trying to say something?"

"Fuckkk off"

"I rather fuck you"

* * *

"Stiles"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I'm such a bad alpha."

"Dude, no that wasn't you're fault. I was the one who wandered off. It's all on me. Besides Brenda was totally kickass"

"But she shouldn't have had to intervene. It's not her job. Do you know how bad that made me look? Not only did another pack have to rescue you but I couldn't even track your scent. Ivan was the one that tracked your scent. If you would just stay where you're told-"

"Excuse me!? If I would have stayed where I was told?! I'm not your wife Derek! I can go where ever the hell I want! I don't have do everything you say or always be your side!"

"Do you see the way Britany acts around Nedim? She's quiet and she obeys him. She's safe. Please can you just try to follow her example? Same goes for Brenda she follows what Juanito says and she's always safe!"

"I'm not Brenda! I'm not Britany! You know why they do that!? Because they're fucking mated Derek! We're not! I don't belong to you! I never have! I'm not going to roll over in order to make you look pretty!"

"That's your job Stiles! You're my second! You're supposed to support me and make me look capable! Today I looked like the exact opposite of that!"

"I already admitted that it was my fault Derek! What more do you want? For me to write it on a cake and send you a card!?"

The bell suddenly rung. Nedim walked down the stairs with a dark look on his face muttering "the one fucking time I get her alone". Derek looked at Stiles and Stiles shouted back "I didn't invite any rogue wolves you asshole".

"You're interrupting my sex life" Nedim announced to the person at the door. Stiles let out a snicker and moved to stand behind him.

"My deepest apologies Alpha." the wolf said as he bowed to Nedim. "I assume you got my packs gift"

Suddenly Nedim turned serious. "You've been threatening my pack" he barked out. "My mate?"

"It's a necessary evil. You have things that I want. Same goes to you Alpha Hale. Who ever said wolves mate for life was a liar. I prefer multiple humans." The man said with a smirk.

"Britany isn't human"

"Neither is Stiles well at least fully."

"Oh well I suggest you and your entire pack meet us outside. We have an interesting proposition for you." the man turned and walked away.

"Britany!" Nedim called.

"Omfg what!?"

"Get everyone. Every wolf. Every witch and every demon on our side. Now" Nedim then turned to Derek. "I hope you're ready Alpha. That man is from the Indianapolis pack and if I'm correct he's going to have at least a hundred wolves behind him"

* * *

"Okay so maybe I was wrong" Nedim stated as he came to a stop in front of the Indianapolis pack.

Only 8 wolves stood in front both packs.

"I've gathered you here today because I want everything you own. Including your packs. My name is Micheal by the way. You can scream it as you beg for mercy." The man, Micheal, stated with what Stiles assumed was his version of a smirk.

"Uh, he's joking right?" Nedim whispered to Derek, disbelief coating his voice. "Who do you think you are? You're brother is my ally. I have every right to slaughter you right now. What is wrong with you man? Are you high?"

"I only see you and a couple of wolves Alpha. I don't think you pose much of a threat"

"Oh you're funny!" Nedim let out a laugh. He threw his head back and let out a loud howl. Derek followed soon after and what sounded like thousands of wolves responded back.

The howling was accompanied by growls, snarls and witches cackles. "In case you haven't noticed there are eight people in your pack. There's over a hundred in mine. And not to mention the help I have from a couple hundred other creatures. Oh and the Hale pack has hunters for allies. Do you really think it's smart to challenge me?"

"No, that's why I have something to offer you Alpha" Micheal declared glancing back at his pack with a smile.

"And what is that?"

"The child you never knew you had. And for you Alpha Hale I have your true mate " Nedims gaze snapped to Britany and Dereks gaze fell to Stiles whose eyes were wide with fear and betrayal.


	3. Chapter 3

"The fuck is a true mate!?" Lydia shouted as she looked through the beastiarys and various book scattered around her.

"Babe chill" Jackson said as he tried to soothe his anxious girl friend.

"No Jackson I won't 'chill'. If Stiles isn't Derek's mate maybe... maybe" she trailed off unable to say anymore. Jackson immediately understood her fears. What if they weren't mates. What if one day Jackson met someone and fell for them. What if Lydia met someone else. Suddenly Jackson found himself afraid of what the future held.

"Lydia, listen to me. We have been through hell together. There is no way that you're not my mate. Its impossible. There is no one else I rather have by my side. A world without you is one I refuse to live in"

"You're such a sap Jackson" Lydia said sniffing a bit and holding back tears.

"You're the one that always wants to watch 'The Notebook' sweetheart." Jackson responded laughing and kissing her forehead.

"Shut up" Lydia said burying her head into Jackson's Neck.

* * *

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know"

"How do you not know man?"

"I have a true mate. How, how is that even possible?"

"Oh" Stiles said, disappointment lacing his voice. Figures he would be thinking about that. He's probably over the moon because of that. "Does this mean that you're going to align the pack with Micheal!? Because of some girl you haven't even met?!" Stiles said, infuriated. There was no way in hell he was going to betray the Chicago pack for Derek's 'mate'.

"No! Of course not! Just...it's weird, the thought that someone out there is made exactly for me"Derek had a dreamy look on his face at the thought of that. Stiles lost it.

"You insufferable asshole! Can't you see?! Are you that blind!? I'm in love with you! And you're over here talking about someone you haven't even met! Why can't you see! All these years! Since I was sixteen! Why don't you see this!?" Stiles asked hysteria lacing his tone. He hadn't meant to say so much. Especially not to admit to Derek something he was afraid to admit to him self.

"Stiles-I-I didn't know."

"Of course not! What do you know Derek? I mean really. What do you know"

"Nothing."

"Clearly." Stiles walked away, his whole frame shaking with anger and disappointment.

* * *

"You have a kid." it was a statement. Not a question and Nedim noticed the way Britany's hand clenched.

"I do. Its not ours is it? By some magical way" Nedim said moving to stand behind her.

"If it is its not my magic. I don't create life" She said watching as a rose withered and died.

"That's not true. You know that isn't true. You are more then death" He said hugging her to him.

"You're kid. His name is Emmett. It means powerful. If his name is any indication he probably inherited your traits" she said tearing her self away from him and to the balcony. Blood spilled steadily from her fingers, she watched as the droplets bounced on the snow one by one. "He's not near. If they do have him they don't have him within the city limits". The open french windows had let snow into the room. Soon Britany was sitting on the floor of the snow cover balcony with blood droplets surrounding her. "He's sick. Spitting out black blood. Young, only 6 years old. He won't make it past spring" Britany declared, her eyes completely black with black veins protruding from underneath them. "If you want we can get him. No need to be involved with Micheal" blood continued to spill down her wrist. She hadn't made a cut but this was a natural process. It just happened. Scars were opening themselves up on her arms and neck. "Things are so much easier when people follow the rules. So much easier when the universes guidelines are followed" She murmured to her self. Too far gone to notice that Nedim had left the room.

* * *

"I know who you're mate is" Nedim said to Derek, holding a glass of bourbon. He stopped to pour Derek a glass and then slid it to him.

"You do?" Derek asked as he clicked his glass with Nedims.

"Mmhmm, Britany told me"

"How does she know?"

"Britany knows a lot of things. She just likes it when people think she's human. It makes it easier for us to have the upper hand that way. She knows what will happen tomorrow and every day after that. She just has to give a little blood." Nedim said thinking back to the day she had been drenched in her own blood. The day when Brenda had been taken by a member of the Vancouver pack. She had spent hours finding out her location and how to get her back.

"A little blood?" Derek question cautiously. He saw that the alpha was at his wits ends.

"Oh yeah, Azrael doesn't like people like Britany getting in the way of her souls. Blood makes her happy." Nedim said letting out a dry laugh.

"And Azrael is?"

"Angel of Death. Pray to her that you never have to meet her. Well not soon anyway" he added as an after thought.

"So who's my mate then?"

"Rachel Blake. From a rival pack might I add. The universe really wanted a star crossed lovers type of thing to happen so they made you two. Tre interesting. " Nedim looked up at Derek. His face had gone pale and his hands clenched and un-clenched. "Turns out Micheal knew who it was not that he actually had them. He's probably planing on kidnapping her and then making some big reveal." Nedim stopped and poured him and Derek some more bourbon. "She's never wrong. In case you're wondering. She's been doing this a lot longer then you have been alpha." He glanced over at the pale man once more. Complete vulnerability showed on his face. He looked as if his whole world had been ripped out from underneath him. "On the bright side I know who my kid is. On the other hand he won't make it past spring. His names Emmett and he's six. I'm sure he's brilliant" now it was Dereks turn to look over at the other man. Nedim looked broken and for the first time unsure and uncomfortable in his own skin. "She said she couldn't save him. She doesn't make life. But she can get rid of the pesky mate problem you have going on. Its just going to take blood. And not just her own"

* * *

"Blood!? Why does everything require blood? Why can't evil creatures demand something else" Stiles whined to Derek as Lydia sharpened an ancient looking blade.

"Well I wouldn't call myself evil exactly" a sweet, addicting voice rang out through the room. "I consider myself kinder then most evils. I just don't like it when things do go the way they should" a girl with jet black curly hair and burning violet eyes stepped out from the shadows. Stiles could see wings the color of blood sticking out of her back. Her skin was paler then his and everything about her screamed sex. But Stiles was pretty sure the other person never woke up the next morning. "You're right darling Stiles, a lot of them never do. The good ones wake up a couple more times." She added with a wink. "You're wolf sure looks like fun. Mind letting me have a turn?"

"No, I haven't even had a turn" Stiles said without thinking."um you weren't supposed to hear that" Stiles eyes flicked to Dereks who were looking at him with a dark emotion and a flicker of something else.

"Mmhmm, although I appreciate pissing off Mother every once in a while I'm afraid I can't accept this sacrifice."

"And why the hell not?" Britany asked as she entered the room. Her eyes were already pure black and her veins glowed a sapphire blue. "You've never had a problem taking my blood. What's the issue now?"

"Ah Britany, darling, have you decided to leave the mortal in order to become my heir yet?" the angel asked with a hopeful glint in her eye.

"No, have you realized I'd rather stay with the mortal then join you?" Britany said back evenly.

"This is nice and all but why can't Britany undo this?"

"Because I am her patron with her being a dark bitch and all that. And we don't make good things happen. We make shit situations like this happen." Azrael said glaring at Britany.

"Its not like I'm bringing someone back to life Azrael! I'm just tearing a part a bond that has yet to be made. What's the good in that?"

"Well nothing when you put it that way...Hmm I'll make you a deal darling. if you join the darkside I'll let you dismember the bond that was always meant to be and I'll let the kid live!" She announced. She looked pretty damn proud of her self with that deal.

"I'm already part of the Darkside stupid. Don't you remember"

"Ugh how boring. Okay Stiles how about you join the dark side. You have some really good potential. And hey Alpha Hale you could have one of the most powerful being around. If you don't mind letting Stiles go for a couple of years. The way I see it this is a win-win situation"

"What kid?" Stiles interrupted.

"My kid" Nedim said with his arms crossed. His eyes were already glowing crimson and a hint of fangs were showing. "She will let my kid live if Britany leaves me and if you leave Derek. Isn't that right Az? She'll always be the top prize and I'll always be the dog that keeps getting in your way." He finished with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Ugh it's you. Why can't you just die already? Oh wait you can't. Goddamit."

"So if Britany and I don't leave with you you're not going to let her destroy the bond and you're going to let the kid die?" Stiles questioned. How could someone be so cruel. So cold, so uncaring of human life. It made no sense to him. None at all.

"Ugh details detail. Its a win-win I get what I want and you semi get what you want. Its only fair really!" She announced with a happy smile. Everyone looked at her with disbelief. "Aww you guys don't like my plans. Well take it or leave it really"

"You're not my only patron. I hope you realize that. Selene would be ecstatic if I were to offer her my blood"

"You wouldn't dare" Azrael snarled

"Watch me" she challenged back and with that Britany threw her hands up and started chanting, her eyes now glowed a molten silver color and her veins shown black.

"FINE. FINE. FINE" Azrael said. "I'll let the kid live. I'll let you get rid of the thingy. I'll let you stay with you're precious wolf. But Stiles has to go with me. No exceptions. That is my final offer"

"Stiles? Derek?" Britany turned to question them. Her eyes half silver half black.

"Der?" Stiles asked quietly. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to leave with her. We can find another way." Derek replied back, his voice cracking at the end.

"Its not only about us anymore Der. There's a child at stake." Stiles gently reminded him. "Nedim? What would you have us do?"

"Its fully up to you. Knowing Az, she'll find a way to take him away from me later on anyways" Nedim said his eyes downcast. Stiles caught sight of a tear sliding down his face.

"Der?"

"Fine"

"Well bad news is you'll need her blood as well. Good news is the faster you kill her the faster Stiles gets to leave with me!" Azrael declared giddily.

"Leave Azrael. You're no longer needed."Brenda directed at her. "We'll call you again when we find the girl"

"Pushy, pushy after all that I did for you" the angel said as left with a loud pop!

"What did she mean?" Stiles questioned. "After all that she did for you? What did she do for you?"

Juanito was the one who answered "a lot of us owe her things." his gaze shifted to Brenda and then to Britany. "Some of us more then others." he added on.

"Well if we're going to find your true mate Alpha Hale we need to get started" Luke declared standing up. Ignoring the Stiles wince at the world "mate". "I assume you'll want trackers put out?" he questioned turning to his alpha.

"No, there's no point in tracking something with no scent. It will be easier for Britany to find her" Juanito said. "All she needs is a little blood" and at that comment the whole Chicago pack stiffened and a cold smirk crept on Britany's face.

"So who wants to give me blood?" she asked holding up an wicked sharp blade.

* * *

"How are we gonna handle this Der?" Stiles asked silently as he sat beside him in the snow. "We've never been this type of situation before. I mean, you know how I feel about you and I don't know how you feel about me. So what do you want to do?"

"I-I. Stiles...I'm in love with you too. it's just that I don't know. I don't want to mess things up between us. Maybe... we can try but I just... I don't know" Derek admitted with his head down. He turned to look at Stiles just in time to see a tear fall from his eye. Stiles quickly wiped it away and tried to smile at him. But Derek could tell. Derek could tell that he had broken Stiles. Something not even Gerald or Jennifer Blake ever could do.

"I'm going to go in okay Der? I'll see you later. Nedim wants to talk to you I think" Stiles said getting up to go back in the mansion. He started wandering around the house again lost in his thoughts. He came upon Britany cooking in the kitchen. He could see steak and other goodies. Britany looked up at him from where she was icing a cake. Stiles could see that she has been crying so he moved to hug her. Britany immediately fell into his arms sobbing. She started clutching at his arms and her legs gave away. Stiles couldn't catch her and they both fell.

"You're broken Stiles I can see it in your spirit. Who broke you?" she whispered as he once again let a few tears slip. She looked up at him and her eyes were blood shot, still full with unshed tears. "Don't let anyone break you Stiles. No one will ever be worth it. It doesn't matter how self important they think they are. Never let them break you." She pleaded with him. Her hands shaking and clutching Stiles'.

"I won't. I won't let them break me. I promise. Its just. I'm tired. So tired" Stiles managed to gasp out from between sobs. He clutched onto her as if she were his lifeline. Distantly he heard a bell ring. Britany pulled away from him. And stood up, she wiped at her eyes and declared " I'm crying but I still look good as hell" she smiled at Stiles and moved to answer the bell. Stiles wished he could be as strong as she appeared at that moment. Maybe then he would have the strength to walk away from the people that hurt him the most. Maybe then.

"Alpha" Britany acknowledged as Nedim entered the house. Stiles could feel the tension between the couple. They looked nothing the like the people in the photo. They were cold and distant. Nedim gave Britany as much space as possible and Britany only spoke when spoken too. Stiles realized that he didn't want to see the day when Derek and his relationship would reach that point.

"Stiles, if you please. I need to speak to my second in command in private. Supper will begin shortly." Nedim declared, keeping his eyes on Britany's figure. She turned to face him with and eyebrow raised and Stiles started to back out of the room.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you" Britany said back evenly.

"Okay, why are you displeased with me?"

"I'm not displeased with you. I'm just curious as to how a grown ass man didn't know he had a kid" Britany shot back.

"Okay. You know that unless you tell me things I have no idea what's going on! And I'm assuming the kid was consumed during my college years"

"Well at least now you have an heir, Alpha"

"Don't be mad. Please? I don't think I can live with you being mad at me. It wasn't my fault. Okay so maybe I didn't wrap it up but please baby don't be mad"

"I'm not mad. I just can't do this right now okay? Its hard enough dealing with the fact that I could die breaking this bond."

"What do you mean? If it means you dying I'm not going to let you do this! Do you understand!? I won't let you!"

"It doesn't matter if you don't or do let me!"

"Excuse me!? I'm your alpha! I decide what you can and cannot do!"

"You're not getting this! I know how this ends! I know what happens when the smoke clears! I'm dying Nedim! Can't you smell it? Can't you tell! There are people who will rise from the lake but I'm not going to be one of them! I'm not going to wake up!"

**Authors Note: Hey guys I'm back! Anyways comment ca va? So if you guys have read my old story you know where Azreal is from and who will probably be making an appearance later. Mhmm you also probably recognize three names from the story as well. But yeah here ya go! Read and review please darlings!**


End file.
